


The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears.

by Ze_potatoe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_potatoe/pseuds/Ze_potatoe
Summary: Two days ago, Hisoka had left for a mission, saying he would be back before dawn.Illumi shoved his face into a pillow. He missed him. It felt like a fire, devouring him, not letting him think straight or even sleep, making him wonder where his lover was, every day, every hour, every minute, every second.Perhaps he was worried.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leans/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [L'odeur de ton sang. Le goût de tes larmes.-"The smell of your blood. The taste of your tears" french version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901751) by [Ze_potatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_potatoe/pseuds/Ze_potatoe)



> Tw: very light angst

Illumi threw his book and closed his eyes. Two days ago, Hisoka had left for a mission, saying he would be back before dawn.

He shoved his face into a pillow. He missed him. It felt like a fire, devouring him, not letting him think straight or even sleep, making him wonder where his lover was, every day, every hour, every minute, every second.

Perhaps he was worried.

He ran as soon as he heard someone knock, while he shout, « Coming, Hiso-kun! »

The killer opened the door joyfully; but instead of a pink mess, a man wearing a grey suit entered. Illumi took two needles and asked, «Who are you? »

Instead of answering, the stranger told one of the men behind him to “bring the corpse”. Illumi stared confusingly as a bloody mass was being dragged to the center of the room. He opened his mouth to protest, but instead, tears started to drop on the floor.

This pink hair, this faded makeup. Illumi kneeled to the body and stroked his cheek.

His face seemed to melt, his makeup washed up by the assassin’s tears and the magician’s own blood. The young man gently shook his hand, wishing his love would open his golden eyes and smile at him.

***

Illumi opened his eyes. His sweat felt colder than ice, and his tears as hotter than lava as they ran down his cheeks, who were flushed by the room's heat whom he could not feel; his feelings blocking every thought he had.

His feelings. They were a storm of bitterness and fear, as they always were; but now, they were screaming even louder as he curled into a ball. The moon's gaze illuminated his naked body, making it seem paler, almost phantomatic. He pushed his palms against his ears, as if it would stop the shouting of his mind; the flow of feelings turning into a torrent and breaking into himself, overwhelming. It felt like he was drowning in his own tears, making it impossible to breath.

Shivers ran down his spine as he felt a warm hand stroke his cheek. Hisoka's soft voice rose as he pulled Illumi into a hug. The assassin’s face took refuge in the magician’s neck, smelling his sweet and recomforting scent.

He vaguely heard Hisoka’s voice as he placed a kiss on his forehead, but if the voices in his head had calm down, he couldn't understand anything.

Illumi slowly shifted his face to Hisoka's, who was lovingly smiling at him, his pretty golden eyes in Illumi’s beautifully dark ones, as he dried his tears with his thumb and he softly whispering:

"Don't worry, Lulu, dear. It's over: I’m here, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii!  
> The reason i wanted to post it today, in fact, is that it's @Leans birthday, and they helped me a lot with it :)  
> Happy birthday to this wonderful being <3
> 
> This oneshot is the first work I ever posted and am actually proud of, so I hope y'all will like it! :)  
> Btw, I take criticism, as long as it's constructive  
> Aaaaaa i'm so sorry it's so short


End file.
